Beyond the Headstones
by Rome0is0Burning
Summary: So this is my take on what I think should have happened, completely AU and noncanon. Don't get mad because it follows only minimally the original story, SS/LE.  Severus and Lily accidentally run into each other in an old graveyard, and this is what happen


There was a small graveyard, near their houses. They would go and play tag around the elaborate gravestones and impressive angelic statues when they were feeling especially brave. Severus would love to jump from behind something and scare her, not because he enjoyed scaring her but because she always jumped into his arms. Every single time. It's where he eventually buried his mother, because it was close to a riverbank that he knew she liked, because it had beautiful trees that bloomed lovely flowers every Spring, because it was a piece of himself and Lily that he felt he could give his mother. He had turned spy for the side of Light during his first week as a Death Eater. Voldemort wanted them to go on a hunt for muggle-borns who had graduated from Hogwarts. He created a list and separated his followers. Instead, Severus Snape sought out Albus Dumbledore. He knew that if anyone could keep her safe, it was the only wizard Tom Riddle had ever feared. Of course the old wizard questioned his actions but after revealing his biggest truth, his greatest secret, Albus Dumbledore saw a young boy who was scared and lonely. After their meeting he was able to save countless muggle-born's lives and eventually Severus started working for the Order. No one was allowed to know the name of the spy, but the Order members all knew that they had infiltrated Voldemort's inner-circle. Lily Evans wasn't fooled so easily, it had Severus' name written all over it. Saving muggle-borns, keeping secret, not wanting recognition. She visitied Eileen Prince Snape's grave every year, but this time was different. He had disillusioned himself, as always. Being a spy he got sick of constantly watching his back so he took to hiding himself. He was sitting on the bench in front of his mother's grave when he heard footsteps, not just any footsteps. He had memorized the way she walked, the way she breathed, the way she sneezed. He moved slowly from the bench and quietly moved behind the gravestone. As she sat down on the exact bench he had so recently vacated he wondered if he should leave, but she began to speak and he was transfixed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Eileen, I promised you I would keep him safe. He's too reckless for his own good. Should have been placed in Gryffindor."

As a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips Severus just sat stony-faced and wide eyed, not believing what he was hearing. Barely hearing her as it was, she started speaking in a whisper.

"I know it's him, he's the spy. Stupid Sev, risking his life without allowing anyone to know. I've been considering trying to find him, trying to talk to him. I'm not even sure what to say though. 'Hey Sev, it's me Lily. Oh you know your ex-best friend, the girl who turned her back on you all those years ago, the girl who used to date your worst enemy' I'm not even sure sorry is enough Eileen."

Did she say used to date? Here is Lily Evans speaking to your mother's grave and all you hear is that she used to date Potter, get a hold of yourself.

"I don't know what to do Eileen, Mum and Dad are gone too. I moved out of Godric's Hollow and I'm living in the old house, it's not safe for muggle-borns anymore. I floo from my house to Hogwarts for Order meetings but other than that I don't do much else. I think You-Know-Who is the least of my problems, I should be concerned about going 'round the twist without anything else to do."

This earned a small smile from Severus, even in the face of great danger, his Lily was able to make herself see the light. So she doesn't live with Potter anymore, interesting.

"Dumbledore wants me to be the Muggle-Studies professor at Hogwarts, he feels it's where I'll be safest. Being an Order member and a muggle-born that is. I tend to agree, but it's not how I even pictured being a professor at Hogwarts that is for sure."

So Dumbledore was keeping his promise, also interesting that Severus was going to start as Potions Master in August under the pretense that he would be in turn spying on Dumbledore for his "master". Always scheming that Albus Dumbledore.

"At least it will get me out of the house and feeling important again, it's something I suppose. I wish you were here, I wish Mum and Dad were here, I wish Tuney and I still talked, I wish I had Severus. I lost him so long ago, but it still feels so fresh. This heartache just never went away. Coming here all I see is the two of us running around. Can I tell you a secret, Eileen? I know he used to scare me just so I would hug him, but the truth is that I never minded."

This not only made Severus smile quite a bit, but Lily also smiled a dreamy smile reserved only for fond memories.

"I'd better go, like I said it's not safe anymore. I'm not sure when I'll be back but just know you and your son are in my thoughts constantly. Keep him safe, please"

Lily then conjured beautiful white roses and laid them on Eileen's grave, she stood there for a few moments just looking around and then she began to walk away.

It took Severus a few longer moments to will his legs to move, he quickly stepped behind a large angel statue and took the charm off himself. He began to run in order to catch up with Lily.

As if in slow motion, she turned slowly around and saw him. He no longer possessed the will to move and simply stood there, staring at her. Locking eyes with her,

"Lily"

"What are you doing here, Severus?" She ran over to him and forced his left sleeve up, not posessing his own strength he allowed her to stare at the black tattoo forever etched into his sallow skin,

"I thought as much"  
>"I'm sorry, so sorry Lily"<br>"Spare me, I know it's you"  
>"I do not know what you speak of"<br>"You act as if I'm completely incapable of figuring it out for myself, your brothers make me an invalid just because of my birth. I never expected the same from you"  
>"You don't understand Lily, I should obliviate you. If he finds out then you'll surely die"<br>"Go ahead then, obliviate me. I couldn't care less"  
>He walked closer, he saw her flinch a tiny bit. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could ever turn his wand on Lily Evans.<p>

They stayed that way for a long time, perhaps it was a short time, but the only noise was the wind and neither was aware of much else.

So he did the only thing he thought of in that moment, he leaned forward, entangled one of his hands in her fiery red hair and kissed her.

He kissed her with a passion that he held in his heart since he was 9 years old. A passion that even in her severe absence never quite went away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as forcefully. Any passerby's could comment on their lovely contrast, him so pale and black with her so rose and red. He pulled away from her slowly, but his lips burned as fire coursed through his veins. As if being struck by lightning.

"I'm sorry Lily, that was inappropriate"  
>"Never be sorry for that Sev, ever"<p>

She brought his head closer to her own and began to kiss him again, slowly moving her fingers through his dark hair as he shifted himself to holding her close to his body. Pulling away again they just looked into each other's eyes, not quite believing what was happening.

"Dumbledore offered me the job as Potion's Master for the next term"  
>"He wants me to be the Muggle-Studies Professor"<br>"Good man that one"  
>As they began to kiss once more Severus felt something like a firework go off in his chest, he began to slowly open her lips so he could feel the inside of her mouth. When their tongues touched he felt her grow weak in the knees and as he caught her they both moved to a wall nearby. As Lily leaned against the wall Severus was able to feel the inside of her mouth, savoring ever taste and sensation that was absolutely only Lily. After a few moments, or maybe a few more they both broke apart breathing heavily.<p>

"Oh Sev, I'm so sorry"  
>"It's me who should be sorry Lily, not you. You never have nor ever will commit a wrong doing, you're far too perfect"<br>"Stop flattering me Sev, let's go eat some dinner eh?"  
>"I'm not sure we should be together Lily, it's not safe for you to be seen with me. I can't allow you to put yourself in danger for me"<br>"We'll face it all, together. If you'll have me"  
>"I'm not the same person I used to be Lily, I've committed unthinkable crimes. Terrible things Lily. You have no idea."<br>"Then let me make that decision for myself"

He then tapped his wand on her head and then his own, not before grasping her hand and locking their fingers. He then began to lead her to his old house on Spinner's End.


End file.
